Talk:Blood Flayers
Also, Space Marine Chapters have only been made after the Horus Heresy, so no 31st Millennium Chapters as those are technically Legions. Additionally, a Daemon Primarch is technically a Daemon Prince (only that he is a Primarch instead of just a Marine or Human turned into a DP), so a Daemon Primarch becoming a Daemon Prince makes no sense and just means that the Primarch just turned into a DP twice, and also, one does not simply become a Daemon Prince from being corrupted by Horus, let alone Chaos in general. R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 02:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= There he became a Daemon Primarch and eventually became a Daemon Prince. So he's a Daemon Daemon Primarch Prince? The chapter focuses on close combat and Berzerkers to spill blood for Khorne so therefore Khorne worshipers? In close combat? What is this some /tg/ fan chapter? if you ever get into close combat with a Blood Flayer , you should immediately evade them Who would go into close combat with Khorne bezerkers, and how should you immediately evade something you've just decided to fight in combat with. That's contradicting. considering you have time to think where you are going to run before the Berzerker ultimately ends your life. Yes but I doubt anyone would be entering close combat with a Khorne Bezerker would be smart enough to realise the flaw in that plan. The Blood Flayers are also smart '' Must of got good marks on their exams. Also, how do you flay blood? ''and use special techniques that they learned while they were in the Zeta Guard to lure their foes into the killzone. '' Is that like the danger zone? By Kenny Loggins? ''The Blood Flayers are numver 5 on Khornes list and they are by far the most loyal to Chaos. Number five? I want to see this list. Wait, when did Khorne have a list. Must be a pretty shit list. I'd say it's hard for a force dedicated only to one god could be the most loyal to Chaos, when the Word Bearers exist. }} Loyalty and chaos are self contradictory and self destructive while within the service of the dark gods. Even the word bearers, most "loyal" to the cause of chaos are ultimately in it for themselves. A loyal chaos follower is a cultists who doesn't understand what he's following. Everyone on the chaos side fears death as that means their soul is forfeited to the daemons to be used as a toy and bartering tool. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Go ahead and delete the page. I'm sorry for breaking some of the rules. And I even embarresed my self so much XD JeremyH2003 (talk) 03:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Eh, the page is more than within range of salvageable terms, just a founding date change and taking you "primarch" dowe a peg to chapter master (possibly corrupted by Abbadon, himself during a black crusade) and all the NCF issues have been dealt with. From there it's just the terms and grammar anyone can screw up with. This site holds some strict standards, but personally I find the rules and members here can help anyone become a inventive and capable writer (if only within the cluster fuck that is 40k) Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC)